


Toast to the Ephemeral

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, AkaKuro White Day, AkaKuro White Day 2017, Akakuroaka, Longing, M/M, Male Lactation, Threesome, Voyeurism, aokise - Freeform, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: The city never sleeps at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply grateful and humbled for being a part of the Akakuro Valentine's and White Day experience :)

The apartment windows are giant, made entirely of glass and give us an amazing view of the city. The lights at night simply make it even more incredible. The only thing that could make this night better is if my husband were here. 

 

Since my career had taken off (quite impeccably if you must ask), we’ve been able to afford the nicest apartment we’ve had in the upscales of Tokyo. My husband and I moved in about a month ago so that we could be closer to his work. He does a good job too, I suppose. (Although it never hurts that he usually has an extra pair of handcuffs and uniform from work.)

 

Being a cop can take its toll, and I’ve always considered myself to be an understanding person, especially since city crime entails Daikicchi to come home late.

 

So I spend a lot of nights looking at the city by myself. It’s a quiet, lovely view in such a loud city, and I was used to often drinking alone. 

 

I can pretend that I have the world at my fingertips, that I am drinking in the stars and velvet night sky from the rim of my champagne. 

 

I get my fair share out of being a model, but it is nothing compared to our neighbors in the building across from us. Although it’s owned by the same company as ours, that tower was obviously built for those whom have known luxury their entire lives. It was practically a shining beacon ascending the sky.

 

I have my suspicions that one of the guys is a bossman or some sort of CEO. Speaking from a model’s point of view, his appearance is rather striking. His eyes are super catlike and sharp even without eyeliner, a gaze that radiates power.

Although I would like to believe that nobody has hair that naturally bright and red, my Daikicchi does have natural dark blue hair. What’s even more curious is that guy with the fluffy sky blue hair!! (I’m super faithful, I just can’t help but get so excited when I think about him in the most innocent of ways!)

 

For the longest time I thought that the red-haired guy lived alone. I’ve never seen his cute companion until recently! And it didn’t really take me long to find out what the relationship between them was, per se.

 

It was the first night that Daikicchi worked really late, and I was trying to calm my nerves down with a steaming mug of coffee. I stood by the window, marveling at the sleeplessness of the city when my gaze wandered into the neighbor’s window, which like my own, stood wide and open. 

Lo and behold, so was the naked toned bodies of my neighbor. And I mean stark naked, like I could see the little brush of pubic hair sprouting around the daintiest, pinkest penis I’ve ever seen! So that shade of blue really was his natural color.

 

Sadly I couldn’t see the redhead’s since he was wearing a stupid yukata!! (Yukatas are actually gorgeous and traditional and his must have been expensive, but it had just ruined my view in that moment.) 

 

Neither of them looked very tall to me, so seeing the redhead literally bang his partner against the window with such fervor was more than a little jawdropping. I was also shocked because the blue partner that I thought had been a girl for weeks ends up having a penis.

 

(For the record, I am not a pervert nor would I ever dream of cheating on my gorgeous ganguro husband; I’m just a rather attractive man in his twenties who can appreciate other attractive people in their twenties too.)

 

The blue guy may not be really noticeable at first, but he’s attractive in a way that balances out his partner’s. He greets his lover every night with dinner brewing on the stove like a good lover. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were married.

 

They have a cute little husky who loves to curl up by their marble fireplace, and the blue boy sometimes sits there with nothing but a robe on to wait for his lover. I bet he says something naughty like “I was warming up your dinner by the fire, honey”, before whipping off that robe in front of the redhead. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s whipped off that robe.

And certainly not the last. 

 

Even the distance cannot hide the red-haired man’s desire for his lover. The way he snaps, lunges, and devours said blue young man alive should be a sacred ritual, yet I have never seen them draw their curtains even once.

 

They must harbor a fondness for voyagers, for it seems like they could afford everything but. And when the nights are cold enough sometimes the redhead rams the blue boy hard enough that the entire glass fogs up like the shower.

 

Often I find myself bewildered, not by their shamelessness but most strikingly the sensation of their intimacy. They bare it all to the world, yet they fondle each other with nothing but affection. Out of their lust a beautiful, tender blossom unfurls.

 

As much as I love Daikicchi, sometimes we screw without a word to each other. He’s rutting his hips banging me as hard as he can against the wall, and while it’s hot it does get old when it’s been the ritual for awhile. The silence is often distant and unfamiliar to me, nothing like the tranquil stillness I embrace when I am alone in our dark apartment.

 

I can enjoy my own company too, okay? Make no mistake, for my longing is not lodged in that of loneliness but rather in the stead of connection. 

 

I feel my soul fancying for more than that of cameras, flashy fake smiles, and clothes with hefty price tags. There are more stars than the expanse of time in the universe, but so many of us spend so much of it collecting numbers and building empires rather than making memories, or fiery, passionate love.

 

With Daikicchi, I love him with every ounce of my soul, but I sometimes find myself wanting to understand him and to connect on a deeper level than the physical and mental manifestations of our daily routines. There are so many things one could learn about others, if only they would stop saying “I know so much” and start saying, “I can always learn more.” Likewise, there are many people who take one glance at me and think they know me, but at the end of the day none of them really knows me. 

 

I am neither shallow nor ditzy nor too nice. While I know how to appreciate life’s luxuries, at the end of the day I am a caring and loving friend (and husband).

 

I really wanted to just walk across the street and introduce myself to the penthouse couple who fuck with the windows open, but it’d be kinda awkward if I didn’t have a fitting housewarming present, wouldn’t it?

 

I certainly think so. That blue boy is quite something. I think we would have been great, very close friends.

 

He once welcomed his lover home in lingerie, and not only did he have the right kind of body for it, his lover dropped all other matters to do him as long as he could. I once tried to surprise Daikicchi with nice lingerie, but he can be so thickheaded sometimes. I’m flattered he was so eager but that lingerie was very expensive. If he hadn’t torn it in half in his great hurry I could have worn it for him again. 

 

It only dawned on me this morning how much I’d been watching my neighbors lately. You’d think they would have noticed prying eyes since they can’t seem to go a night without at least one round, but I think they pretend not to notice. I think both of them rather enjoy the attention.

I’d never pegged myself for being a pervert. Really, I think it’s such a mean and hurtful term. But nothing in the book of rules said it’s wrong to live vicariously through your neighbors’ luxurious and kinky sex life.  _ But _ , I think to myself as I fold Daikicchi’s freshly laundered underpants,  _ Who is the real pervert if they get off to people watching them do it all the time? _

* * *

 

I thought I’d seen or heard of everything with Daikicchi for a husband, but apparently not, as my kind neighbors across the building have demonstrated.

Just when I thought perhaps the blue boy and I could bond over both of our husbands being gone during the day, the redhead comes home EARLY-and I mean SUPER EARLY, like ten to twenty minutes after he leaves for work!!!

 

I’m not kidding, I would never joke about something this important. Something is going on in that apartment. I considered buying binoculars so I can see everything more up close, but I figured that would make it a bit too creepy. 

 

Alas, his expression is a bit different today than other days. 

 

He usually leaves with such a genuine, humbled, happy expression, but today he comes back with a very smug smirk. There’s a different look in his eyes...one is usually flashing gold?

 

I can’t tell from faraway; my eyesight isn’t so perfect. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something… off about him. 

 

The redhead that returns home early seems to be more abrasive, possessive, and positively lunges for the blue boy. I have never seen him be gentle when he comes home early. 

 

He spreads the blue boy’s legs extra wide so everything is out on display, and then  _ binds him up in full bondage _ and makes him get into all kinds of crazy positions one can imagine by bulletproof windows a dozen stories high in a city.

 

My jaw drops when he opens an innocent-looking box to reveal a full surplus of toys, toys bigger even than that of Daikicchi’s. He slides a huge dildo into the blue boy’s hole, and the blue boy just made a face like this vOv. I bet Daikicchi has never found porn like this even though he has subscriptions to like fifteen websites!

 

They share a long afternoon together. I can’t list all of the toys and positions he’s used on his partner because not only would that take forever, but I don’t even know how to describe a good portion of them. I can see that the blue boy’s skin is really red though. He just kind of lays there as his lover wipes him off with small golden towels. He’s brought pillow, a platter of cut-up fruit, and two glasses of red wine. 

 

Daikicchi never even brought me coffee or doughnuts to work :(. And he’s a cop, so he loves doughnuts.

 

I see the redhead rolling up joints as night falls. Despite having their beautiful wine glasses, they sip straight from the bottle, passing it between the two of them. 

 

Then I imagine them watching the same sunset and looking at the same stars, so that I can imagine that I might have a chance someday as well. 

 

My biggest surprise turns out to not be them smoking pot, but the fact that the door opens around dinnertime to reveal a  _ second _ redhead _ identical  _ to the one already copulating with the blue boy. Only this man’s eye didn’t glint gold, both were red as far as I could tell. 

 

His face looks shocked to see his twin already with his? (their?) lover. I can imagine the conversation going to be something like, “What’s this? I come home after a long day at work and find you in bed with my brother? Are you really that slutty that you need two cocks to complete both of your whore holes?”

 

And the blue boy would be begging for it, as usual. He opens his legs slowly, seductively and easily enraptures the desire of his lovers. He hardly has to move, simply bat his short lashes and wiggle his round pink bottom, and they will be all over him like moths to a flame. 

 

His hole looks very warm and tight like it would meld to fit the shape of whichever cock enters him. Whether he is bouncing up and down or being bounced up and down, he seems to be made for his lovers to feast on. They rub his hole soft before sticking their cocks in him, knead his ass as if this is the last time they will ever have intercourse,  suck his nipples until he’s lactating and milk is dripping down his trembling chest, and plow him like the good farmer seeds the earth. 

 

And oh goodness gracious me, the way he takes the other redhead’s dick in his mouth as if he is trying to suckle the soul out of him through his dick. 

 

He often wears an expression of face screwed amidst ecstasy, like he is the one to truly have everything he desires in this world. 

 

I can’t see either of the redheads leaving him anytime soon; if they are living together, this must be much more than a fling. The redhead(s?) seem like they can afford to buy the world if they wanted, so I’m sure they could have any lover they wanted. 

 

There must be something special about the blue boy for both of them to pick him. I can’t blame them though, for I have never spoken to the blue boy before and already I can tell he has a kind and beautiful heart. 

 

He is also a champion at taking it all in. As in not leaving a single drop. He swallows the entire mouthful like a hungry little cocksucker and heartily sticks his own finger inside himself to keep the cum inside his hole, after the redhead has pulled out. 

 

However, his own seed coats large areas of the window white. His lovers grab him by the hair and make him lap up every drop, then they kiss him like they haven’t kissed in a hundred years, all tongue and no mercy. By the time they are finished, they probably have all exchanged cum on tongue and nothing is left untouched.

 

One of them carries the spent blue boy to their bedroom, and the other one turns out the lights or sometimes stays up late on his laptop. 

 

Moments like these I feel my own body reacting to the blue boy and I grit my teeth. 

 

I never intended to be so intrusive, I never aspired to be vulgar enough as to disclose upon another couple (threesome’s) intimacy.

 

But looksies seem so insignificant when I have nothing else for company. (I don’t want to trip over anymore of Daikicchi’s horrible magazines.)

 

I learn that the redheads are indeed twins by blood, and one has come to live with his brother and the blue boy. This way he can keep the blue boy company during the day while his brother is at work, and at night he goes on the shifts so the blue boy can sleep with his brother. 

 

The golden-eyed redhead’s smile is wholesome as he hands his lover a bouquet of roses, presumably freshly cut and wet with dew. His brother is grinning just as big as he hands him a cup from Maji Burger… ?

 

The blue boy takes it and slurps away with one of the most blissful, purest expressions I have ever seen. 

 

It is complex often like polyamory is, but the three of them seem to be happy together. In the end, three’s company is much less lonelier than none. (Trust me, I speak from experience.)

* * *

 

“Oi, Kise.”

He still calls me Kise out of habit, despite how much I hate it. 

“Yes, Aominecchi?” I ask with a click of my tongue. I see him frown but he proceeds to ignore this and continue on with his sentence.

“My old basketball teammates just moved in from the building across from us. They invited us to dinner on Saturday night. Ya wanna go?”

“Oh how fun, Daikicchi! We can make something to bring over too, so that it’ll be like a potluck!”

I wonder if his friends would happen to know the two redheads and blue boy that lived upstairs.

* * *

 

“Us” making something together turns out to be me throwing frozen potatoes and peas in the fryer before Daikicchi came home to pick me up. 

We jaywalk across the street. The fresh night air does wonders for me, and for once I feel closer to the city than before. Then we’re in a gilded elevator, and going up, up, up, up… all the way to the penthouse floor.

 

“Daikicchi… surely your friends can’t be living on the top floor?” I question, fighting the uneasy warmth beginning to bubble in my stomach.

 

“How’d you know?” he looks at me. “Doesn’t matter. We’re here.” He barely rings the doorbell before the door opens to revealing three smiling faces, two redheads and one blue. 

 

“Kise, this is Akashi, that’s Akashi twin brother, and that’s Tetsu.” 

 

Judging the look on  _ Tetsu’s _ face, it seems that I am not the only one reeling back from Aomine’s half-assed introduction.  _ How can somebody be so lovely in person?  _

“I am very glad you two finally came to visit,” the golden-eyed Akashi steps forward, shaking my hand. 

He looks me straight in the eye, gaze intense. I can almost feel it piercing into my skull. 

 

“I have a feeling that we will be having the..   _ pleasure _ of your company around here more often.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this~I wouldn't say it's my best work, I'm sorry my lovely Tetsuya but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless and I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
